


《最坏情况》番外二·Mendez的特殊孕期

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: [Solo/Mendez]最坏情况（ABO） [1]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 配图来自：http://puchu.lofter.com/post/1e55dfb7_cfa0db7





	《最坏情况》番外二·Mendez的特殊孕期

**Author's Note:**

> 配图来自：http://puchu.lofter.com/post/1e55dfb7_cfa0db7

一切都始于那张无辜的沙发。

他和Solo一开始只是和平时一样窝在沙发上，Solo垫着靠枕而Mendez垫着Solo，他照常地在翻阅那本《Omega孕期指南》——翻不翻都没太大意义，因为Solo已经基本能把这本书背下来了，当他有什么想查询或者参考的时候其实只要出个声问Solo就行——Solo则在他身后拨弄他的头发或是抚摸他的肚子，两个人有一搭没一搭地说话，用这种悠闲的甜蜜培养Mendez的瞌睡。这是他们最近能够聚在一起又刚好闲下来的大部分时间里会做的事，这种恰到好处的陪伴让Mendez的身心都很放松，他觉得一切都好极了，直到Solo的身体忽然反应过来什么似的僵硬了一下，然后不轻不重地说了一句：

“我觉得沙发太小了。”

Mendez还处于要睡不睡的状态，他歪了下脑袋，又看了下两个人的姿势：和以前没太大区别。要非说有什么区别的话，那就是五个多月来迅速显露出形状的肚子让他躺得不是那么方便了。以前他还可以曲着腿靠得直一些、将整个后背交给Solo的胸膛，但现在他只能尽量伸直身体躺下来，而那双长腿则不得不搁在把手垫上后又跨越而出。不过那也没什么，医生说过将腿部放高对他的淋巴系统和血液循环都有好处，这还能在一定程度上缓解他抽筋和腿部肿胀的状况。

所以他不怎么在乎地回了句“我觉得还好啊”。

结果他的Alpha口气就此变得古怪而严肃了，“我不是随口说说的，这是个很严重的问题。”

Mendez在叹了一口气后撑着沙发坐直，准备好了再一次接受Solo的大惊小怪。他在怀孕五个多月以来，已经练就了一套应付Solo过度紧张的本事。

“你不觉得这张沙发躺两个人太挤了吗？”Mendez就知道Solo在针对他的躺姿有所不满。

“如果你是因为觉得我的腿放得不舒服的话，不用太担心，我很喜欢现在这个姿势。”他凑过去亲亲Solo，想要安抚下他对这张可怜的沙发迸发的怒意。

“那是因为现在还只有五个多月，七个月八个月的时候呢？小家伙诞生以后呢？我敢肯定到时它容绝对容纳不下三个人。”而且还都是高个子——Solo一度怀疑过，以他俩的基因结合制造出来的结晶会不会生下来就有半米长。

“…那我们可以不躺在沙发上而躺在床上。”

“那沙发存在的意义是什么？我特地把客厅腾出空间来就是为了让你可以躺在沙发上想做什么就做什么，如果它不能躺了我又为什么要留着它？”

“那就别留着它了，这样客厅也更宽敞。”

“但你喜欢躺在沙发上看书或者打盹，不是吗？”

“…行吧，我们换沙发。”

这句话让Solo暂时停止了唠叨——对，就是唠叨，一点也不像以前的Solo，一点也不甜蜜，甚至有点烦人，但对Mendez来说，与其抱怨他的唠叨，不如找到症结所在让他闭嘴。他就是看这张沙发不顺眼而已，仅仅因为自己的腿在他眼里看起来放得不舒服。所以，换沙发，换张两米长的……三米长的都随他，什么材质什么色调Mendez都不在乎，只要能让他的Alpha不要再那么紧张兮兮就行。

以前他认为Solo拥有一种能把所有复杂的事情都变得简单的能力，比如在任务中总能找到关键人物或是切入点一击即中，省略许多不必要的步骤和损失。现在他明白，这种能力反过来Solo也一样拥有，因为Solo就在Mendez说完换沙发后像得到首肯一样从储藏室里翻出了测量用的卷尺（Mendez一直怀疑家里有个黑洞，不然为什么Solo总能随时随地找到需要的工具？），接着又把Mendez赶回了卧室哄着他睡了个午觉。等Mendez听着客厅里的动静迷迷糊糊睡了一个小时再出来时，Solo正站在客厅中央，眉头紧皱，这让Mendez有一种很不好的预感。

——他一定又要把简单的事情复杂化了……

“我知道了，问题不是出在沙发上。”Solo说。

对，因为问题出在你身上。Mendez正想这么接他的话，Solo又卷起了另一边的袖子满意地笑了。

“换沙发解决不了问题，我们得换幢房子。”

拜托，放过我吧。

Mendez希望自己其实还没睡醒，正在做着什么噩梦呢。

“Solo，我们真的…换张沙发就好了……”

“换张更大的沙发后，你就会发现客厅太小，”Solo挥着手臂比划着，“两个人住都觉得客厅小的话，三个人一定会更加拥挤，所以我们得换房子。”

“把你那些用来练肌肉的玩意儿搬去书房不就行了？”

“那会抵消书房的实用性，你必须拥有一个能够在家安静工作不受打扰的地方。”这还是Mendez在此前强烈要求的，当时也是为了打消Solo对他还要跑来跑去交接资料处理文书等等日常工作产生的不满，所以才又把书房改造了一下成了他的半个办公室。

“储藏室、孩子的卧室、书房全都缺一不可，但对三个人来说，它们太小了，我们得换房子。”

Mendez飞快调动着脑细胞，想着有什么可以阻止Solo真的又去买幢房子连夜打包把他送进新家的。因为他知道如果他现在想不出合适的理由，Solo真的会这么做。

“搬去我原来住的房子？那有个阁楼……”

“不，楼梯对孩子来说很危险，我查过最近的报道，7%的儿童受伤事件都是因为楼梯造成的。”

Solo言之凿凿，Mendez还能说什么？

“……随你吧，我不管了。”通常Mendez说这句话的时候，都是他生气的表现，生气的程度因情况而异。Mendez不是容易生气的人，但他怀孕以后的情绪确实没那么稳定了，Solo总是一不小心就会惹怒他，他倒不是怕被Mendez责骂什么的，他就只是单纯的不想让他的Omega有任何的坏情绪。

但这次就算Mendez生气他也要换房子，这件事关乎到他们以后的生活，它太重要了。Solo走过去抱住了他，又亲又哄同时不停地跟他阐释着房子太小会对未来产生的影响，直到Mendez终于不再板着脸而是点头说“那就交给你了”的时候，Solo才真的被许可着手去做这件事。而Mendez是真的不想去管，也没必要管。他的Alpha有钱，也有能力，他没什么需要操心的。

Solo在一个礼拜后就搞定了新房子这件事，因为那本来就是他可以拥有的房产——只是一直以古董的形式留在他手里而已。在以前他不觉得用这么幢房子换一件不容易搞到手的古董是个划算的买卖。而现在的想法又变了，他要是知道以后自己会跟Mendez组成家庭、还要多迎接一个新生命的话，他才不会把一个镶了钻的盒子在手里留这么久呢，盒子又不能住！只是他有时候想想又觉得玩味，实际的空间大小并没有改变，改变的是他的生活，因为从自己一个人变成了有伴侣的人所以居住的空间在心理上缩小了？Solo不常想太多，但偶尔他也觉得这改变既神奇又充满了人情味。

新家依旧是在兰利，离CIA总部大楼的所在地比原住址近了许多，那意味着更安全、更便利，也更能满足他那个工作狂Omega的责任心。再又一个礼拜的准备工作后，Solo就真的打包好了一切带着Mendez搬进了新家，Mendez首先注意到的就是沙发，Solo说那是它托人定做的……什么沙发能在两个礼拜内就按照Solo这种完美主义者的要求定做好？Mendez不想去问这其中的故事，但他能确定绝对又有一批人因为这张沙发而吃了不少苦头。

“所以，怎么样？”Solo笑着询问这个家另一位主人的意见，连续几天高强度的忙碌让他的眼袋在笑起来的同时愈发显眼。

太大了——要Mendez说的话，这是他的第一感觉，这幢房子比之前的多了两个房间和一个浴室，厨房客厅也都大了一倍还不止。但Mendez转念一想，这个“大”只是针对一个人来说，当主体换成三个人的时候它也许就刚好了，而且兴许以后他们还能养只狗（他也想养猫，但Solo意外地和猫没有缘分）来陪伴他们的孩子，毕竟外面那个大一个院子可不能浪费。

“我很满意，真的。”Mendez永远不会跳起来搂着Solo的脖子响亮地在他脸上亲一口说“亲爱的你棒呆了”，像这样微微颌首笑着给予Solo简单的肯定才是他的常态。

但Solo满足于这样的常态，他让Mendez自己在房子里逛逛，又把车里的几箱日常生活用品搬了进来。搬家公司和清洁公司能完成大部分的工作，可Solo必须亲自负责剩下来的小部分，他要把这些Mendez使用频率最高的用品都按照原来的布局来陈设、不希望Mendez因为突然的搬家而有什么不适应。这件事除了他之外没人能做到，包括Mendez本人，因为他压根记不清、或者说不在意那些他随手拿起的那些打火机、开瓶器、杯子甚至电动牙刷等等该被放在什么地方——在Mendez的世界里他大概以为这些东西都自己长了翅膀会飞回原位吧。不过Solo从来不会因为这些事就去念叨他徒增他的不快，只要他记得东西在什么地方然后顺手帮他放回去就是了。如果他因为U.N.C.L.E的任务而有好长一段时间不在家的话，等他再回来的时候每次都能听到Mendez细碎地抱怨有好多东西不见了，Solo也不会说什么，他会神秘地告诉Mendez自己可以帮他把那些长了腿溜走的家伙都变回来，最后等Mendez一觉起来发现东西真的都归于原位的时候，亮起来的眼睛会让Solo觉得这一切都是值得的。

Mendez熟悉完新家的时候Solo又换上了连帽衫开始在家忙前忙后，Mendez喜欢看Solo穿这种休闲款式的衣服，那让他看起来年轻了五岁都不止。如果他愿意舍弃发胶乱着头发穿着连帽衫去什么大学门口转一圈的话，一定会有人把他当成大学生、而且还是最出挑的那部分尖子生——绝对的，Mendez对他的Alpha有这样的信心。不过Solo对这种衣服的态度就相对排斥了，除非做家务或者跑步的时候才会穿，这让Mendez又遗憾又有点小心眼的庆幸、庆幸他的Alpha如此充满魅力的一面只有他能看到。他尝试着拿起两件东西说要帮忙，被Solo极力拒绝了。Solo推着他去了那间同样大了一倍的新卧室，非要他试试新床垫睡着感觉怎么样，如果有不舒服立刻告诉他他马上就去换。Mendez抗争不了，他也确实有点困了，草草冲了个澡就真的一觉睡到了天黑。

等他随意理着头发走出卧室的时候，客厅的灯全都亮着，但Solo却躺在那张新沙发上睡着了。Mendez知道他这段时间确实太累，就算是精力旺盛强大的Alpha也经不住连续两周的忙碌，而两周前他刚从亚洲某个国家执行完任务回来，所以他几乎是没有缝隙地就投入到了新家的准备工作中，并且在后天一大早又要飞去欧洲了。在O'Donnell不理解Solo至不至于要把搬家这件事搞得那么紧急的时候，只有Mendez能明白他这么一刻不停地在忙碌到底是为了什么。

他从来都只是为了能让他的Omega生活得更惬意罢了，可相比起来，Mendez觉得自己能够为Solo做的实在太少，他除了拿出一条毯子轻手轻脚地帮Solo盖上、然后坐在一边看着他的Alpha睡觉的样子傻笑之外没什么能做的了。

Mendez想了想，去熄掉了几盏灯、让光线不那么刺眼后跑去了厨房研究起来。一应俱全的厨具刀具们依然和Mendez很生份，冰箱倒是早就被塞得满满当当了。Mendez挑了点好做的通心粉，又煮了几个土豆准备做土豆沙拉。这些都是Solo教他做的，毕竟Solo不在家的时候他总不能眼巴巴干坐着等着被饿死，汉堡热狗虽然都是讨人喜欢的小可爱，但吃多了Solo做的食物后这些小可爱在Mendez眼里也失去了至少一半的吸引力。所以Solo还是教会了他一些简单易烹制的菜肴，然后告诉他只要火开小点、少放调味料、多放点水、最后别忘了关火，做出来的东西就不会毒死人。

等他把切成块的土豆煮好的时候Solo揉着太阳穴醒来了，食材本身的香气隐隐约约飘了出来，Solo喝了杯水后站到了厨房门口，发现现在Mendez下厨的架势也开始有模有样了，这在以前根本是不可想象的场景。

“再等一下就好。”Mendez擦干了手，把通心粉递给Solo先让他端了出去，等Solo在餐桌前坐下尝了两口觉得还行时，Mendez又端着土豆沙拉出来了。

“量是不是太少了？”Mendez自己也尝了一口沙拉，居然还挺好吃的，虽然他明白那是培根和沙拉酱的功劳，但也免不了有点小得意，“我总拿捏不好份量。”

“够了，我也不是太饿。”Solo喂了Mendez一口通心粉后迅速把他做的都解决了，在他瞪着眼睛问“我吃什么”时又进了厨房准备重新帮他做一顿更像样的晚餐。他虽然确实控管了Mendez的胃，但他毕竟不可能每顿都为Mendez准备好，忙起来的话有可能两个礼拜都得在别的国家担忧自己的Omega是不是没能好好吃饭。所以，只要他在家的时候，他一定会想尽办法让Mendez吃得精致且有营养。不过最让他觉得棘手的依旧是Mendez讨厌蔬菜的问题，这种赖皮一般的挑食直到他怀孕都没有改善——Solo本以为他的口味在怀孕后多少会有些改变，结果不仅没有，他比以前更讨厌那些黄澄澄绿油油的植物们了，Solo只好变着法地把它们做得好吃，实在不行就偷偷混进水果里榨成汁。Mendez偶尔会抗议Solo像对待小孩子一样对待他，他都四十多岁了！Solo却觉得挺好，因为这样一来就算家里再多一个小孩他也不至于手忙脚乱而是经验十足了。他不知为何就是百分百确定这个孩子一定会遗传到Mendez讨厌蔬菜的癖性。

Mendez吃过晚饭没多久后就又睡着了，他现在极度容易困也非常容易入睡，从好的方面想的话，这段孕期也算是把过去在CIA加过的班熬过的夜都补回来了。Solo搂着Mendez躺了一会儿没睡着，便又爬起来去了厨房，找了点材料帮Mendez熬了点能直接吃的酱料、又把未来几天需要Mendez摄入的那些水果蔬菜按日期装在了保鲜盒里，他在每一份上面都贴了便签条写着“敢偷偷扔掉的话后果会很严重”——其实没有什么后果，无非也就是Solo会生很小很小的气而已。但他每次回来以后这些保鲜盒确实都洗干净后又清清爽爽地被放置进碗橱里，他愿意相信那是Mendez为了健康做出的让步，哪怕更多的可能是榨成汁后被Mendez捏着鼻子喝下去了。

而事实是，Mendez确实每一次都认真地吃光了Solo帮他准备的一切，不是为了自己或者孩子的健康，他就只是，希望Solo开心而已。

毕竟他能够为Solo做的只剩这些微不足道的小事了。

Solo回到家的时候房子里一片漆黑，黑得Solo心里不可自控地惊了一下，他按亮玄关处的灯，在昏弱的光线中辨别着Mendez的信息素，确认那股质朴又温柔的味道一切正常、家里没有人闯进来以后才放下心来。卧室的门果不其然敞开着，不知道从什么时候开始，只要Solo出差，Mendez就会开着房门睡觉，像是为了能第一时间听到他回来的动静。不过今天Mendez并没有被闹醒，Solo替他带上了门又收拾了行李洗了个澡回到房间的时候，Mendez还是没有醒，他正仰躺着——这个姿势睡久了会不太舒服，但Mendez现在已经不太方便侧身睡了。Solo没掀开他的被子而是就这么在他旁边躺下，他的呼吸频率能让Solo觉察到他睡的不太安稳、但是又醒不过来。这种状态让Solo心里七上八下的，他吻了吻Mendez的额头准备就这么看着他睡了，Mendez却挣扎着睁开了眼睛。

“我吵醒你了？”Solo抱歉地捋了捋他的头发，发现他额头上有一些细密冰凉的汗。

“你回来了……”Mendez嘟囔着，明显还没从睡意里完全转醒，“受伤了吗？”

“当然没有，”Solo撑起脑袋看着Mendez，感觉到他的眼睛在黑暗中眨啊眨的，“接着睡吧，睡美人。”

“不想睡了，”Mendez无力地打了个哈欠又揉了揉眼睛，“睡了一整天，不能再睡了。”

Solo本来没想再跟他说话，反正那都可以等醒来再说，但Mendez这句话让他眉毛蹩了起来，他顺手拧开了床头灯，这才看到Mendez虽然一直在睡，整个人却还是一副睡眠不足的虚弱样子。

“嗜睡又严重了？”他扶着Mendez半坐了起来，然后让他靠在自己怀里。

“我也不明白为什么。”Mendez顺势曲起了腿捶了两下，Solo的手也跟着伸了过来，揉捏起了Mendez硬梆梆的小腿肚。光是凭手感他就知道他的Omega一直在承受抽筋的痛苦。Mendez还是一如既往的怕痛，抽筋的时候一动都不能动，只能咬着牙齿哼哼，Solo在的时候还好些，但他不在的时候……

“我得跟Waverly说，接下来的半年真的不能再去执行周期太长的任务了。”CIA在Mendez怀孕以后变得人性化了许多，四个月以后就不再让Mendez出外勤了，不是让他处理文件就是做单纯的任务策划，那也都是很重要的工作，Mendez也就没争取什么。至于给Solo的单独任务，范围也都不会超出美国周边的几个国家，这让Solo总是能速去速回。但U.N.C.L.E不一样，他们要管的事情可比CIA多得多，死了一个Vinciguerra，依然会有更多的Vinciguerra2.0甚至3.0冒出来，为了毁灭世界而前赴后继着。

“别这样，做你该做的，U.N.C.L.E真的少不了你。”Mendez闻着Solo的信息素，乏力和心悸的感受消退了许多。

“你这是在变相夸我‘地球没了我会无法转动’？”

“……少自以为是了。”Mendez好笑地用手肘捅了下Solo，后者装作吃痛一般喊了声后，又掰着Mendez的脑袋让他扭着头和自己接吻，最后在自己硬起来之前放开了他。

“陪你泡个热水澡？”他轻轻地咬着Mendez的耳朵尖，引得Mendez要回身来掐他。

“你不是洗过了吗？”

“再洗一次。”

Solo在他又要拒绝时干脆打横抱起了他，现在再用这种姿势抱他的Omega对Solo来说已经有点吃力了，但他应付得了这种重量。只抱着一个人却感受两个人的存在这种无与伦比的幸福感和郑重感没太多机会能体验，所以不管多重Solo都很乐于这么做。

他特意把水温放得有些高，等他把Mendez抱了进去自己又脱了衣服准备一起坐进去的时候，被眼尖的Mendez按着手推着腰被逼背对着他。

“这就是你说的‘没有受伤’？你是不是非得等少一条胳膊才会觉得是受伤？”Mendez的语调不太高兴地上扬了，Solo那占据了三分之一个后背的瘀青刺眼得可怕。他现在明白为什么Solo非得先把他抱进浴缸才肯脱衣服了，因为Mendez只要一个不留意就会错过这个所谓的“没有受伤”。

“……就只是撞了一下，没你想得那么严重，”他捧着Mendez的脸俯身想吻他，被Mendez瞪着眼睛推开了，Solo注意到他的鼻子因为皱起来的表情而堆出了小小的细纹，搞得他心里也盈满了不合时宜的欢喜。每一次当他觉得自己没有办法再多爱Mendez一点的时候，Mendez总能为他找到办法。

Solo理亏之下只好就这么赤条条地站在浴缸外把当时发生的情景都描述了一遍后（当然他绝对不会把真实情况完整地告诉Mendez，没有那个必要），Mendez才准许他坐进来。Solo把腿曲在两边，这样Mendez刚好能团在他身体的中间。两个人安静地贴在一起，勾起了Solo一点点舒服的倦意。他刚闭上眼睛，就听见Mendez小小声地说话了。

“我觉得我还没有准备好去做一位父亲。”

他们俩其实没怎么深入聊过这个问题，之前一直在为婚礼忙碌，再接着U.N.C.L.E给Solo的任务又突然多了起来，后面又紧跟着搬家，这让空闲时间更多的Mendez时不时地会冒出恐慌，就像按摩浴缸里此刻正冒着着的水流和气泡，咕嘟咕嘟的——相比能适应任何一种身份的Solo、他觉得自己压根没准备好成为一名称职的父亲。这个孩子虽然是在他们的期待和准备中按部就班地出现的，但一切都太过自然而然了，自然到Mendez从来没想过自己到底适不适合就此拥有“父亲”这个身份。

如果是执行任务，他有自信完美胜任任何一种角色，可“父亲”的意义又何止是一个单纯的“角色”那么简单。

“我也没有，”Solo用手舀着水，让它们从没能完全泡进水里的Mendez的肩部流下，“在孩子真的降临在这个世界上之前，没人能真的完全准备好。”

“但我觉得你……”

“我只是不想让你看出来。”Solo知道Mendez要说什么，他一定觉得自己对这种身份的转变十足游刃有余，好像当一个孩子的爸爸这件事根本难不倒他似的。但事实并不是这样，Mendez考虑过、恐慌过的问题他也一样体验过，他曾想过和即将也要成为父亲的Illya聊聊这个问题，结果那个看起来总是自信独断对一切胸有成竹的男人在面对Gaby那个微隆起的小腹时的慌张也没比他和Mendez好多少……Solo在那时得出了结论：想看一个无所不能的男人变得局促不安吗？让他成为一名父亲就行了。

“你现在要面临的状况已经很多了，我可不想你再多一些关于如何做父亲的焦虑。”

“所以你也担心过？”Mendez微向后扭了扭头，想看看Solo现在的表情。

“担心过，但也没有过分担心，因为到时你会做得很好的，我们都会做得很好的，”Solo把Mendez的脖子从那个不舒服的角度又扭了回去，“但那得等我们真正地成为父亲之后。”

吻被印在了Mendez的肩头，接着是后颈，Mendez想继续说的话被Solo揉捏他乳头的手打断了，唔……还有他顶在自己尾椎上的那根硬起来的家伙。他听见Solo克制的呼吸被隐藏在水流声之中，不用回头他就知道Solo肯定已经用自己的手去握住了它。

在Mendez怀孕的前三个月，他们还能有机会在做到最后一步之前多亲热些，然而现在已经不能够了，Solo大多数时候都是用手自己在浴室解决，Mendez尝试着主动用嘴帮过Solo一次，非常生疏，也很累人，但他能感受到他的Alpha沉浸在其中的享受的愉悦，那还挺让他有成就感的。要不是最后猝不及防呛在他喉咙的精液让他咳得直不起腰、导致Solo拒绝了他之后每一次想用嘴为他服务的想法的话，Mendez本也有更多办法可以让Solo不那么潦草的。他现在为了避免生理上的过多需求在发情期前后干脆都用上抑制剂了，Mendez有时候在心里替他委屈，Napoleon Solo的前半生哪里用得上抑制剂这种东西？

就算现在他强硬地想帮Solo解决一下紧迫的问题也没办法了，因为他们都在水里呢。Mendez转着眼睛想了想，用手撑着浴缸的两侧边缘微蹲了起来，Solo正想按着他坐下问他想做什么的时候，就感觉到Mendez的后背向他靠近了，他的手也向后伸着摸到了他的性器，接着……

“不行，你现在——”Solo大概明白Mendez想做什么了，他的第一反应是拒绝，他一开始有感觉的时候就没想让Mendez帮忙，反正Mendez的气息在他身边、整个人也就在他触手可及的地方，这本就比他一个人在陌生的酒店房间里好草草地自慰好太多了。

Mendez没理会Solo的反对，而是握着他的硬物擦着自己的臀缝，几个来回后又让它慢慢挤了进去。靠单手支撑真的挺累的，Mendez后悔自己平时不是那么注重运动了，不过他没打算就此停止，他能感受到那根灼热在他的刺激下又肿胀了些，Solo皱着眉紧盯着Mendez的动作，生怕他失去力气滑倒。他身体的反应则更为诚实，热水包裹着他，而他的顶端则缓缓地被Mendez包裹住，虽然只有一点点，但也足够让Solo舒服地叹气了。Mendez拿开了握着Solo阴茎的手又转而换成两手撑着两边的姿势，他需要更大一些幅度的动作，而一只手的力量显然不够，Solo顺势一手扶住了他的臀部一手扶住了他的腋下。

这是Solo默认自己行为的表现，Mendez有点得逞一般地偷笑了，好在泡在水里让下肢和后腰没感受到太大的压力，这使得他的动作变得顺畅许多。Solo不敢相信Mendez又让自己坐下了点——那意味着他又进入得深了一些，他不确定要不要开口破坏这种火热又温情的气氛，转念一想，Mendez比他有分寸多了，他的Omega绝对知道自己在做什么。

他盛托着Mendez上半身的力量，由着他上上下下地动作着，既没什么规律也没什么技巧，在性事上主动这部分Mendez一直没学到什么（Solo也没给他太多机会学）。虽然不能将Solo的粗大完全吞没，为了安全连一半都不行，但久违地被Mendez的紧致包裹的感觉让Solo很快就急促喘息起来，Mendez也用浅浅的呻吟配合着他，直到他终于用完了剩余的力气才让自己离开，在Solo准备用手完成最后部分的时候又先他一步握住了并不容易满足的、Alpha的性器。

想在他就在旁边的情况下自己解决？门都没有。

“这样很累吧？”释放后的Solo吁了一口气，从后面搂住了Mendez，头搁在他的肩膀上。

Solo高潮后的声音总是倦怠性感又好听，Mendez甚至愿意为了多听听这嗓音而再帮他来一次，用嘴，认真的。

“别太小看我。”Mendez笑着反手拍拍Solo的头，被Solo躲开了。

“其实我有时候会后悔让你……有了这个孩子。”Solo的声线懒懒的，口气却又格外真挚。

“就因为我只能用这种方式帮你？”Mendez的手又向后伸去想去触摸Solo的脸，却被他捉着手腕亲了下手心。

“因为你太辛苦了，我不知道这会对你的身体带来这么多负面影响。”在他们准备要孩子的那个时期，Solo一直就疑虑Mendez的身体能不能承受这么大的改变，他不确定Mendez到底适不适合孕育一个新生命。最开始受孕成功到婚礼后那段时间也都还好，Mendez看起来一直很健康，但到第四个月开始，严重的抽筋就缠上了他，现在又多了个嗜睡。书里、医生和过来人们都告诉他这是正常现象，过了这个阶段就会好的，但Solo就是能看出正常里的不正常。好吧，就算、就算是普遍情况好了，Mendez忍受的是不是也比别的Omega多了太多？

“别犯傻，你知道他、或者她对我们有多么重要。”他们俩都默契地没有去筛查孩子的性别，因为他俩都不是太在意，而且他猜万一发现是个儿子的话Solo搞不好还会有点失望。

“不，最重要的只是你，”Solo从后面牵住他的手又沉进水里，Mendez觉得他握得实在太紧了，连水都没法从他们相贴着的掌心钻过似的，“一直都是。”

Mendez没接话，他在心里反复说着“你也是”，嘴上却一声不吭。就算不吃蔬菜的毛病能改，这个毛病也永远都不会改好。不过Solo不在意那些，他亲吻着Mendez的后脑勺，又提起了刚刚的想法，“我明天就和Waverly联系。”

“不必非得这么做的，你看……”

“地球没了我依然会转动，你没了我可不行。”

“我可不这么觉得，”Mendez翘起了嘴角，“你不在的时候我不知道有多清净。”

他想，他又说了违心话。Solo不在他身边的时候他并没有因此觉得更好，也许不那么糟，但肯定是欠缺了点什么。这才是他一开始并不情愿再换一幢大房子的原因：Solo不在家的话这里就太空了，就算以后多了个孩子，他还是会觉得空的。他得承认，他的人生早就因为和Solo结合而有了天翻地覆的改变，Solo侵入的不只是那些描述得出的部分，更多的其实是那些细小又巨大的、让Mendez不知不觉依赖又沉迷的部分。他明白自己大概是再也没机会做回以前的自己了，以前的那个他虽然毛病不少还倔得让人头疼，但Mendez仍旧会怀念能一个人挺过所有艰难阶段的Tony Mendez——不像现在，总是因为Solo的存在而忘记自己其实也可以很强大。他曾经的那些坚韧不拔，早就都融化在了Solo步步紧逼的温柔里。

两个人最后都泡得皮肤皱皱的才舍得离开，Mendez现在有点喜欢上这个又大又实用的按摩浴缸了，但仅限Solo也和他一起使用的情况下。Mendez这晚睡得很好，没有做梦，也没有想醒醒不过来那种神经衰弱的表现，Solo的手一直搭在他的肚子上，如果肚子里的那个小家伙有感知的话大概会踢他的手抗议的吧——Mendez觉得自己这种设想有点好笑，太早了，还没长到那个阶段呢。

他本来想比Solo早起一些，然后为他准备一顿早餐，他甚至想好了等吃完早餐他会阻止Solo去跑步，然后把他按在沙发上用热毛巾替他敷敷背。可惜等他醒过来的时候他的Alpha又已经穿戴整齐露着牙齿坐在餐桌前候着他了。

“其实你真的可以多穿穿那几件连帽衫，我还挺喜欢看你穿那些的……”Mendez吞咽着食物，口齿不清地向Solo建议。

“我会考虑的，不过我穿成这样是因为等下我们要出门。”

“去哪？”

“去医院。”

Mendez有一秒以为Solo终于肯去医院治治他身上这些看似无关紧要但总让Mendez提心吊胆的大伤小伤了，不过他很快就否决了自己的想法，他的Alpha怎么可能会这么做？他的Alpha每一次去医院都只有一个原因，那就是他的Omega需要去医院。

他扁了扁嘴，没反对。其实他和医生一直就有通过电话和网络保持着联系，如果他真的感受到了什么严重的问题一定会放在心上的，不过为了让Solo放心，他还是决定由Solo陪自己去一趟。在去的路上Mendez告诉Solo不用太紧张，他也问过一些已经有了孩子的Omega同事们，这些症状的强弱程度本身就会因为Omega的身体素质而有所不同，Mendez毕竟在此前受到了太多诱发剂的影响，所以他的反应比别人更为激烈明显也在情理之中。但显然Solo怀疑这只是自己的Omega用来安慰自己的片面之词，因为当他们到了医生办公室的时候，医生说的话也不过就是刚刚Mendez说过的话的升级版，无非就是专业术语和专有名词更多听起来更让人信服而已。Mendez坐在一边看着Solo对着医生的话点头，认真的样子仿佛是要执行什么可以阻止地球毁灭的任务似的。

医生也没太多办法，要不是Mendez来之前偷偷给他发了信息，他原准备好好教育一下这个Alpha、告诉他过于紧张的情绪会对Omega产生影响然后让这对伴侣回家好好反省来着，不像现在，为了帮Mendez的忙，开了一堆可吃可不吃的维生素和营养剂。

等他们真的捧着那些瓶瓶罐罐回到家的时候，Solo却又陷入了另一个焦虑：营养真的能完全吸收？药片真的没有任何副作用？他的Omega讨厌吃药——他如同看待仇人一样看待那些药片的场面他还历历在目，他真的要让Mendez又开始每天吞那么多药片？万一那又引起他的情绪低落怎么办？

Mendez在Solo那一连串的怀疑与担忧中终于发现，他的Alpha现在不仅怀疑自己、怀疑医生，他根本就在怀疑这世界上的一切。这绝对是某种重度的、不可扭转的被害妄想症，受孕的是他、患上“心理疾病”的却是他的Alpha？

他身为Omega的人生还真是充满了无数不可思议啊。

Solo连续在家待了一个礼拜后，Mendez才意识到他那晚说的“要和Warvely联系”真的被他实行了。他和Warvely的关系缓和了一些，Mendez还以为Waverly不会同意这种有点为难的要求，毕竟Solo对于U.N.C.L.E来说还是很独一无二不可或缺的，这可不是他主观给他的Alpha随意加分后生出的想法。不过当他试探着问Solo向Warvely提出申请时对方的口气怎么样时，Solo却挑着眉说“这是Waverly欠我的”。

这下Mendez真有点想笑了，Solo看起来根本就不像是会停留在过去的人，他不明白Solo怎么会还在记仇。他的Alpha小心眼起来的时候也挺吓人的——对了，那些他以为“为难”过自己的人的名单还被他放在书柜的抽屉里呢。

Waverly倒也没有食言，在这之后真的没有再给Solo安排很长周期的任务，只是让他偶尔帮U.N.C.L.E处理一下在美国境内的事务，Mendez和他联系过几次，哪怕是在电话里Waverly听起来都快崩溃了：Gaby也在待产，这意味着Illya也全勤式地围着Gaby，Solo也不能出外勤，这样一来Waverly不得不在忙着招募新特工的同时还要亲自处理以前压根不用他操心的事。Mendez为了安慰他，表示等之后如果有机会并且Waverly能够让CIA松口的话，他也是愿意帮U.N.C.L.E做事的。

这个悠闲的假期一直如Solo所愿平静地过着，他花了很多时间来购置将来他们的孩子所需要的一切，Mendez看着他用那些贵得夸张的婴儿床婴儿车之类的物品将这个“太大”的家变得“不那么大”，同时也对他把婴儿房的主色调定位在粉蓝色哭笑不得。看吧，他担心过的控制欲已经过早地显露了，他才不会管未来他们孩子的性别和属性呢，反正一切都得按照这个父亲喜欢的来就是了。Mendez觉得以后自己一定会和孩子站在同一阵线和Solo斗争的。

一旦Solo长期在家，连O'Donnell和Mendez打电话都得小心翼翼了，如果是嘘寒问暖，没问题，随便在电话里聊多久就行（所有人都得遵循这个守则），但如果提及明明不是很需要Mendez过问的工作，Solo就要插手了，Mendez得在Solo抢走电话之前结束话题然后挂断电话。本来也都没什么，换成邮件处理也一样。但直到O'Donnell告诉他过几天华盛顿方面要召开一个联合几大情报机构的会议、共同讨论下最近发生在中东的几个绑架事件并需要制定救援计划时，Mendez那种天生的责任感又冒了出来，特别是O'Donnell告诉他所有机构都希望CIA最有能力的救援专家能够参与到这个计划中时，他更是跃跃欲试地表示他会去的。他有多久没和大家为了一个激动人心的目标集体工作了？他还真怀念那种感觉啊。在电脑前面做指挥家虽然重要，但比不上那种身处第一线的压力所带来的无与伦比的荣誉感。

不过摆在他们面前的大难题就是Solo，Solo是绝不会同意让Mendez亲自到场的，他都能想象到Solo会说什么话了，比如网络和电脑一样能让你参与到这个计划中去、你给人带去的帮助丝毫不会比亲自到场少，为什么非得去。Mendez不知道该怎么给Solo解释亲自融入现场参与到团队中的那种感受，所以O'Donnell替他想了个办法。他先是让Sanders把Solo在会议召开前派去了纽约执行一个不危险但挺繁琐冗长的小任务（Sanders不认为这是个明智的做法，但这个会议他也得去参加，所以他还是照做了），然后掐好时间送Mendez去开会，反正华盛顿近得很，Mendez露个面或许听一听到时的简报和其他机构的代表发言之后就能回来。

派Mendez作为CIA的代表去参加会议绝对是不二之选，而Mendez过往的功勋更能让其他与会机构感受到CIA对这个任务有多重视，这足以让他们成为这个任务中最具有话语权和掌控力的一方。而Solo正在另一个城市执行任务，他还要至少48个小时才能够回到兰利，就算他提前回来了，O'Donnell也能收到消息然后做出相应准备。在那之前Mendez就可以完成需要他完成的部分回来了，他的Alpha也不会看出他坐着直升飞机来回了一趟华盛顿。O'Donnell和其他部门交接着剩余的资料，Mendez正半躺在飞机上养精蓄锐，Sanders则通过电话安排着手头的工作。没有人来打扰或是破坏他们的秘密计划。

这一切都很完美。绝对完美。O'Donnell高兴到觉得自己都发疯了。不然，如果不是因为他太过沾沾自喜而花了眼，为什么那个正向他跑来的男人那么像Solo？

“我说过瞒着Solo不是个好主意的。”Sanders在Solo跑到他们面前之前挂了电话，给O'Donnell扔出这么不咸不淡的一句。这一切都和Sanders预计的如出一辙，否则他当初为什么那么乐意让Warvely也成为Solo的上司？他们可是最缺乏合作精神的CIA、看不起一切类似的机构、和FBI闹了几十年矛盾并且还将一直继续下去，他却在这种情况下让CIA堪称最得力的特工之一Napoleon Solo去一个完全不受任何国家管控的独立情报机构兼职、还时不时和他们来个合作？这一切当然都是因为这个Alpha真的太他妈的难搞了！

O'Donnell虽然不是Solo的直属上司，但好歹在CIA级别也不低了，他不应该惧怕于被Solo发现让自己的下属飞到不远的地方去开个会这么稀松平常的一件事。

所以在Solo可能会做出什么恐怖的事情前，他决定先发制人：

“你怎么回来了？你不是应该在——”

“有人通知我了。”Solo没打算掩饰什么，言简意赅，气势汹汹。

“你竟然在CIA安排眼线！”O'Donnell大叫起来，在自己的供职机构里安插线人到底是什么毛病？Sanders则站在一旁一副事不关己的样子，顺便用了个白眼来表达“我警告过你们别以为自己能瞒过Solo的”。

“你竟然把Mendez弄去出外勤！”停机坪的大风吹乱了Solo的发型，他把刘海用手往后梳了一把，“还是趁我不在的时候！”

“不是趁你不在！是你刚好不在！还有，我要纠正你，那不是外勤，”O'Donnell身为上司的气魄弱了下来，“……那只是一个会议，Mendez需要做的就是出谋划策顺便监督一下任务的执行进度……我说真的，这种程度的任务他应付得来，而且他很乐意参与。”

“我不乐意。”

“地球不是围着你家Mendez转的！”

“那就想办法让它围着Mendez转。”

“理由呢？”

“因为他现在很虚弱。”Solo说出这句话的时候一点也没觉得有什么不对，可O'Donnell回想了下刚刚一手撑着腰一手扶着栏杆爬舷梯的Mendez——不管怎么说毕竟他肚子里的孩子已经七个月了，看上去是有点吃力，但绝对不能用“虚弱”来形容，O'Donnell忍不住在心里假想自己能够拍Solo的脑门问问他“你自己照顾的Omega到底虚弱不虚弱你自己不清楚吗？”的场景。

“只是去开个会而已，Solo，”O'Donnell扶了扶额头，“Mendez能否出席这个会议的问题很重要，相当重要，他……”

“网络是用来干吗的？那么多先进的视讯设备又是用来干吗的？”Solo不明白一台电脑一个大屏幕就能解决的事，为什么非要瞒着他用飞机把他的Omega运去开会。

“这样吧，反正你也回来了，”一直没说话的Sanders观察完形势后终于开口了，“或者你也可以陪Mendez一起去。”

“你们真的觉得让他去一个坐满了Alpha的地方参加这种高强度的任务会议合适吗？”要不是了解清楚了相关的细节，Solo又怎么可能会暂时中止了手头的任务连夜从墨西哥赶回来。

他没再和O'Donnell多费唇舌而是直接走向了舷梯，如果这个人不是Tony Mendez的伴侣的话，O'Donnell会考虑叫人把他拿下的，但偏偏碍于各种身份和情况，他没法这么做。毕竟他要是能够这么做的话，也没必要大费周章想出这么个失败的计划了。

“你为什么会在这里？！”Mendez先是闻到了熟悉的信息素，等他迷惑着回头看时，Solo正一脸不悦地站在他后面。他的手一抖，正握着的水杯里的水翻出了一半。

“你是觉得我在CIA人缘很差、差到没有一个朋友或者同事愿意告诉我我的Omega有什么动向吗？”Solo皱着眉抽出手帕，又拉过Mendez的手帮他擦掉那些水。

他的人缘当然不差，大多数人都喜欢和Solo打交道，可是通知朋友消息和忤逆上司绝对不是一回事，在CIA摸爬滚打的人不会分不清做这两件事哪件的后果更严重的。所以，Mendez第一时间想起的却是他前不久还曾想起来过的那份名单，Solo绝对是按那份名单来搜寻可以为他通风报信的人了，绝对的。那名单上有那么几个老实又有点崇拜Solo的新人只要骗一骗、再恐吓一下，难保不会为Solo所用。他应该早有预料的，现在懊悔也来不及，毕竟谁让他还是低估了Solo的控制欲。

“就……只是去开个会，兴许不超过12小时就可以回来了。”

“不行。”说话间他已经扶着Mendez站起来了。

“可是……”Mendez干脆放弃了抵抗，因为如果有人能说服Solo同意自己去参加会议的话，他就不会越过重重障碍站在他面前了。不过，他还是用无奈的口气最后试图和Solo争取协商一下分寸问题，“怀孕的Omega那么多，为什么只有我被搞得这么特殊？”

“因为你的Alpha是我！”Solo的态度对比Mendez的则强硬的多，这一点从他不容分说地把Mendez抱下飞机就能看出来了。至于他不悦的信息素十米外都能闻得见，在场的人只要是脑袋清醒的、就没人打算掺合进来——大家都还想好好活着呢。

O'Donnell和Sanders退得远了些，背着手看Mendez被Solo抱上车以后又裹了张毛毯，然后开着车扬长而去，留下两个上司在这里处理烦人的后续问题。

“我还要忍受这样的Solo多久？”等车子消失在视野里后，O'Donnel揉搓着鼻子看向Sanders，而后者用“你别看我，我又管不了Solo”的眼神回答了他。不，确切一点形容的话，应该是“除了Mendez谁能管得了Solo？而现在连Mendez也管不了他了，因为他正被Solo管着呢”。

“算了，大概等Mendez的孩子生下来以后就好了。”

“你真的认为孩子生下来这一切就会结束了？”Sanders斜着眼睛看O'Donnell，像是在质疑这位精明睿智的老朋友什么时候开始变得这么天真了，“难道Solo不会建个什么铁房子把Mendez和孩子养在里面最好让他们与世隔绝才彻底放心？或者如果CIA再给Mendez安排了什么听起来哪怕只有0.01%风险的任务，Solo不会搞一颗核弹来把兰利夷为平地？你猜他过去有没有想过要这么做？”

O'Donnell光是听Sanders的设想就头皮发麻，最可怕的不是他明白Solo绝对想过这么做、而是如果Solo真的想这么做的话他一定有办法能做到——毕竟不管是什么情况，只要和Mendez有关时，Solo这个Alpha就会变得不可用常理来预料。

他现在又不是那么期待这个孩子真的快点降生了。

还有，他一定要把Solo在CIA里安插的眼线们都找出来，这么爱通报消息，找出来以后就把他们全部派去最难搞的那几个军火贩子手底下当卧底好了。

全部。


End file.
